operationgleefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TheWordyBirdy/Leyla's Written Diary ~ Adaptability
Aloha Team Leyla. So, this week was Adaptability and damn was it hard! So for our Homework Assignment we had '''Part of Your World' from the movie, The Little Mermaid. I hate to say it but I've never seen it. I'm just not a big fan of mermaids, sorry all you mermaid lovers out there but I gotta be myself, y'know. So our guest mentor was Blake Jenner, and god, why'd it have to be him. I really couldn't stand Blake on The Glee Project and was super pissed off that he beat Aylin. So, it wasn't the best feeling having him judge me. In a big shock, we had to dress like the mermaids from the movie, and when we sang our solos, Blake would dump a bucket of ice water on us. That boy's just making me hate him more and more. And of course I went first and cursed like some sailor. Blake noted that I did that and I obviously didn't win, but the little b!tch Rosette did. When we found out our song was Friday '''by '''Rebecca Black I was so pissed, the song's just plain terrible.'' In choreography we had such an elaborate, huge dance routine. I almost like died. Vocals with Nikki didn't go well, like at all, and of course Friday wasn't our song and we've been practicing it for nothing, and also the dance routine was fake too. I was happy to find out our real song was '''Shark In The Water '''by '''VV Brown' though, it's so awesome! I was sharp then flat, then I don't know what happened, but I do know that I sounded horrible and it took me like fifteen billion tries to get it right.'' Next we went to the video shoot. So in the spirit of Adaptability week we had to learn different talents, and mine was stilt-walking. It's so much harder than it looks! I fell at least two dozen times. And of course Ella got surfing, the one talent that I knew I would do good at. At this point I knew I was gonna do a Last Chance Performance. In the bottom three reveal I wasn't feeling good at all, I didn't do anything good this whole f*cking week! Of course Little Miss Perfect Rosette was first called back and the bottom three turned out to be me, Lyndsay, and Ella. And in a even bigger twist than before we had thirty minutes to write an original song for our LCP. My song was called '''Rainy Day '''and thankfully I wrote it before the competition with a friend, I just had to try to remember all the lyrics! During the performance I was shocked to see all the called back contenders sitting in front of me, and when I started to sing, they all booed at me! I was so pissed off, I mean, these guys were my friends, and now they're booing me? I felt really backstabbed. But it turns out that they were told to do that. This was when the magic happened. After, my performance while we were waiting for the list, Alex kissed me and said that he chose me. I was like "Oh my god!!". And to make things better when I checked the list, it was Ella who got sent packing, my biggest enemy in the house. Now if only Rosette will leave... Category:Blog posts